she's my innocence
by XXannblackXX
Summary: Allen Walker has two innocence!. she is called the 'special'innocence. will Allen be able to keep their promise or will he break her heart?  rated T just in case, pairings AllenXOC
1. prologue?

**Hello~^_^ this is my first fanfic so be nice :****D**

**I don't own -Man….. I only own the OC (Crystal)**

**If you guys don't like the OC I'm ****not **** going to delete her cause I have my reasons.**

**SOOOOOOO~ ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~o~ Prologue ~o~<strong>

A young lone boy with reddish brown hair, abandoned by his biological parents because of his red disgusting arm sits on the streets of the cold harsh night.

The boy sees something between the stones, he sees a blue crystal glowing gently in the dark . Then gently he picks up the glowing crystal, he senses warmth and love within the beautiful stone.

"I-it feels warm…." the young child gently holds the crystal closer. "I've never felt like this before" the child slowly closes his eyes.

"_**What do you feel?"**_a young gentle voice appeared

"I feel love…" the young child replied still holding on the glowing crystal

"_**Do you want love?"**_the gentle voice asked

"yes…" the child looked at the crystal at his hands

"_**Then make a wish…"**_the crystal grew warmer encouraging the child

"I wish to be loved….to have someone love me…and…I wish to love them in return" the child tighten his grip on the crystal while tears starting to fall from his cheeks

"_**Then I'll grant your wish….and…I hope you'll love me in return**_**" **suddenly the crystal glowed extremely bright making the child let go of the crystal

"what are you doing?" the child stared at the bright floating crystal

"_**To grant your wish…"**_soon the crystal unleashed an incredibly bright light making the young child cover his eyes.

The light died down and the child removed his hands from his eyes but he was surprised to see a young girl, younger than him with brown hair and soft light blue eyes

"_**Your wish has been granted"**_the girl looked at the child with a soft smile on her face

"are you really going to love me even though I look like this?" the boy showed his red arm at the girl

"_**Of course…..you are special to me no matter what you look like"**_the girl gently brushed her warm hand on a stray tear from the boy's cheek.

"Thank you…" the young child gave the young girl an embrace.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That night was the most amazing and the beautiful night of his life. The child slowly wakes up thinking that young girl was just a dream but when he slowly opened his eyes and he sees the girl smiling sweetly back at him.

"_**Good morning"**_the girl said happily

"so your real after all" the girl gave a confused look but ignored it, she knew people will just think of her as a dream but she knows that he'll learn to get used to her

"_**Of course I'm real, you wished for it"**_the girl smiled

"Thank you for granting my wish" the boy said happily

"_**Your welcome, by the way what's your name?"**_the girl asked but she received a sad smile from the boy

"I don't have one….I was abandoned since birth and they didn't gave me a name" tears started to form on the boy's eyes

**"**_**Well~"**_the girl smiled _**"I don't have a name either so I guess were the same**_**" **the boy looked surprised.

"Really?" he's eyes beaming "you really don't have a name?"

"_**Yup!"**_she smiled brightly _**"you still haven't named me yet, so~ I'm still nameless"**_

"Really? I'm supposed to name you?"

"_**You are the one who wished me right? So I'm kind of like your responsibility BUT! I won't burden you…I promise"**_she let out a soft laugh

"Ok ummm…..I'm not really good at naming people" the boy scratched his head

"_**Say the first thing you see at me"**_then the boy looked at the girl's light blue eyes that reminded him of the crystal that he wished from

"Well then….I'll call you Crystal from now on" he smiled brightly

"_**Crystal…not bad, I like it"**_she appreciated the name

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Oh the boy with no name guess it!**

**The clues are already in this chapter so guess it!**

**How do you like the OC, she has a big role in the story SO~ read and review everyone!**


	2. The beginning and her secrets

**Hello~^_^ this is my first fanfic so be nice :D**

**I don't own -Man….. I only own the OC (Crystal)**

**If you guys don't like the OC I'm not going to delete her cause I have my reasons.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and all who read my story! You guys and girls make me really happy! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**And im really really sorry for not updating my story cause ive been very busy in school work and when I have the chance to write a story I would be busy again *sigh* because some random emergency(and its urgent) would pop up… (=_=)**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter:<em>

_"Well then….I'll call you Crystal from now on" he smiled brightly_

_"__Crystal…not bad, I like it"__ she appreciated the name_

* * *

><p>-Child's pov-<p>

_This is like a fairly tale _I said to myself. I looked at my side and she's there. She looks like an angel for me and I could never imagine of all the people in the world _ she _ really chose me.

"hey crystal where to you came from?" I asked.

She stared at me for a short while until she gave a big exhale "are you really that curious?" she sighed

I gave a desperate nod showing my cute puppy eyes

"hehehe. You don't really need to make that face" she laughed.

"come on tell me"

"okay fine… I came from a very far away place" she looked at me shortly "ok fine I'll explain more… you see I'm not human but I'm different. I have the power that no human can control except the one who could tame it and its you" she smiled a bit but it looks like a pained smile to me

"why me?" I asked

"because your special and very different from others . I chose you because you're the most special human. If I compare you to any other human in the whole planet you are the different human. You see I see kindness in your heart and I see the burden your carrying so that's the reason I want tot be with you"

"im different?…" I said lightly

"no… your special" she smiled

-Crystal's pov-

I know he would be curious by time but he sure is fast. But I guess its normal for a human to ask this but I still cant tell him what I really am… and what his arm really is…

_Im sorry kid but I just cant tell you what im really here for but im glad that your going to love me even though im like this…_

"hey crystal look!" he pointed

"what is it?" I asked

"look over there! It the circus! Yay!" he cheered

"the what?" I asked

" the circus. Seriously you don't know what a circus is?"

"uhhh… is it a place where you pet animals?..." there was a pregnant pause until the child started laughing like crazy.

"I *laugh* cant *laugh* believe you don't *now chocking* know what a circus is *laughing more*"

_I feel like a retarded person… _"hey kid stop laughing or else you can breathe"

"okay okay" he wiped of some stray tears.

I looked at him and started to ask myself _what is that? A tear but he's laughing… did I say something wrong? _" are you…crying?" I looked at him with worried eyes "d-did I hurt you" I asked

"huh what are you talking about crystal?"

"that liquid in your eyes… where does tears?" I pointed

"ohhh you mean this?" he laughed

"what so funny?" _somehow I feel like I am really a retarded person_

"you see im not really crying but even though these are tears. These tears are not from sadness but happiness. Tears sometimes comes out with different reasons"

"do humans do that?"

"yes… wait your not human?"

"do you remember I came out from that stone you held last nignt"

"so what are you?"

"hey I thought you wanna go to that circus thingy .. come on lets go!" _Its not time yet to explain. I just want you to be happy until that time comes_

-Child's pov-

"_did crystal just changed the subject? Maybe its very important for her not to tell… never mind that. As long as we're together I don't care about the secrets she has. I just want to be with her."_

I looked at her worried expression. "hey crystal! Race you down there!" I laughed

"your on!" she smiled.

"_as long as we're together…im okay with it" _I said to myself

* * *

><p><strong>Yay finished the 1<strong>**st**** chapter! Actually I was done with this long time ago but I re edited it 3 times cause the last one was very confusing and I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**FaucetPuresuton**

**Cvyy**

**FALLING-ANGEL24**

**GoldPhantom and z-eion**

**last one**

**kawaiipandaz**

**Johari Conlin**

**MCRDanime**

**Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ENCOURAGING ME AND GIVING ME THE SPIRIT TO WRITE AGAIN!**


	3. in the circus

**HELLO AGAIN AND I AM BACK FROM NO WHERE AND IM GOING TO BE GONE AGAIN BY TOMORROW** CAUSE IM GOING TO CHINA FOR TWO FREAKIN MONTHS!

i really want to update more for this chapter since i have all the time in the world because of summer. HALLELUIAH! but alas i have to go to a summer educational tour. arghhh! this is like going to school only out of the country.

**oh and thank you for all who reviewed!** **YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! and sorry again for updating this story late :( i hate school! and why am i going to have an educational tour in the first place?...oh right...my parents forced me...**

**ANYWAY! ENJOY THE STORY GUYS!~~~~~~~**

* * *

><p><em>previous chapter:<em>

_-Child's pov-_

_"did crystal just changed the subject? Maybe its very important for her not to tell… never mind that. As long as we're together I don't care about the secrets she has. I just want to be with her."_

_I looked at her worried expression. "hey crystal! Race you down there!" I laughed_

_"your on!" she smiled._

_"as long as we're together…im okay with it" I said to myself_

* * *

><p>"Red! Red!" Crystal shouted while carrying a large sack of potatoes twice her size.<p>

"Crystal!" Red shouted back. "didn't I told you NOT to carry heavy things twice you size"

"why is that again?" she asked

"look, you don't see children –especially girls- carrying a 50 kilogram of potatoes while running and smiling carelessly like you just carrying a bag of wool" he said in a stern face

"jeez red you don't have to be that stern" crystal pouted

"I just want to protect you that's all" his stern voice changed into a more relax tone. "Here" he said

"Here what?" she asked

"Here, I'll help you with that" he grabbed the other end of the sack. "so no one will suspect anything weird about you" he finished

Crystal didn't argue, she just gave red a smile as a sign of saying thanks. _"When he's around with others he always speak rudely to them" _crystal thought. _"Maybe because the time we came here was a little rough"_

_~~Flash back~~_

_-Crystal's POV-_

We went to the circus but no one was there except for a man with a carriage. I looked closer at the carriage and then I could hear some children crying from the inside. "Hey kid" I whispered to the child with me "are you sure this is the right place?" I asked because to me this place seems to have a terrible aura. "Sure I'm sure!" he replied happily. "I guess he can't sense auras" I thought

"You call these workers! These children are just bones they can't last a day." a man said inside a tent. Then after that a fat man that looks like a merchant to me came out with a skinny boy following him outside. Then another man came out then he yelled again "come back again if you have better children to sell because if you sell me worthless children then I'm not buying" he snorted. Then the man with a skinny child left with the carriage leaving me and the kid staring at the man near the tent.

"I think he's the ringmaster" the child whispered in my ear.

"are you sure about this?" I replied

"yup"

"fine" I said dementedly. I really feel something wrong about this place what is it? It feels like pain, suffering, cruelty or maybe all together? This place is just disgusting that's for short but I cant say no to him just yet maybe things would turn out right… just maybe…

"Who are you children" the ringmaster barked making me loose my train of thoughts

"hello. We want to work here in the circus" the child said bravely.

"what's your name?" he asked

"don't have one"

"well the- What the hell is that!" the man pointed at the kid's red bloody arm but I already knew it was innocence from the start "that arm of yours is disgusting!" he yelled which made me glare at him _"that rude mouthed jerk! What does he think that he owns the world? He doesn't have the right to say that!"_ I mentally said that to myself wishing to scream that to his face. "Well whatever your name's gonna be Red, your gonna be named after that disgusting arm of yours" he laughed then he glared at me but I didn't flinched I am more fierce than he is because of the offenses he did to the kid now-so-called Red but I wonder if he accepts the name though. "What's your name or maybe I should name you myself" he gave a loud laugh.

"I have a name and it's Crystal" I glared at him

"oh~ a tough little girl aren't ya" he laughed again but this time he returned the glare "make sure you'll behave now, don't want your pretty little face have scars won't you" his face showed a wicked smile that could give a chill to your spine yet I still stood tall not letting fear get in the way. I just only need to protect Red that's my purpose

"You two will start work tomorrow at dawn and your tent will be over there" he pointed a tent at the very distance that looks really old, it looks like it could fall down anytime now but we didn't complain.

~~End flashback~~

-Crystal's POV-

Remembering how we got here in the circus makes me want to regret why I let the kid go into this.

"Hey crystal are you okay?" red asked staring at me with those big dark brown eyes which make me jerk a little bit.

"Seriously don't stare at me like that" I laughed but a part of was freaked out seriously it's like he could read your soul by just staring at you.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I've been calling your for more than 5 times and still you where still looking from the distance" he sounded more concerned.

"_I have to act quickly!"_ I mentally screamed _"what to say what to say" _I thought

"Hey crystal, you still here?"

"huh?" I immediately remember he still with me "hahaha" I laughed totally unsure of why I'm laughing but I don't know what to say

"why are you laughing?" red asked with a little bit annoyed but a part of him curious

"its just…nah…it's nothing really" I gave him a wide grin. _"Well the truth is I don't really know why but I only want you to be happy in this harsh place." _

"hey your making it heavy for me" red struggled from the heaviness of the sack

"oh sorry red" I apologized _"I forgot this thing was heavy for him" _I secretly smiled

"hey hurry up its almost lunch and we have a lunch duty" red whined

"you just want to hurry this up so you could save some food for your self" I smirked

"or not to get whipped"

"or that" I shuddered

"so come on!" he ran making me run with his pace.

-o-o-o-o- (^w^)-o-o-o-o-

-Normal POV-

~in the kitchen~

"Hurry up you two! Where not paying you kids to slack off!" the Cook whipped the two children

"we're sorry!" crystal whined "it will never happen again!" red continued.

"well you better be or else you wont get any lunch. Seriously I should have hired one of those weight lifters to carry a simple sack of potatoes and there more faster than you two!"

"_Right…" _both of them thought.

"_He's just gay" _red whispered to crystal

"_What's that?" _crystal whispered back

"_Never mind"_

"hey you two! Stop slacking and go to work already!" he (A/N: she? Homo? Gay?) Threatened. "You girl!" he pointed at crystal

"m-me?"

"yes you! You help me with the cooking and what ever… you do know how to cook?"

"i-if you instruct me to…"

"yeah what ever….. AND you!" he pointed at red

"yes sir!"

"YOU deliver these food to their tables" he pointed at the tables where many circus performers we're waiting for the meal

"okay"

"ummm…. red" crystal approached him

"yes?" as he finished the last tray of food to be delivered

"can you deliver this for me cause im a bit busy in the kitchen"

"Sure. To whom?"

"wait let me see…" crystal tried to read the piece of paper "aha!" she said happily

"so? Who is it?"

"To Mana Walker" she pointed at a clown sitting all by himself

* * *

><p>cliffhanger!<p>

well this is where i end this chapter... i now its not much but hey at least i updated unlike the last chapter it was almost a year since i updated it.

i really thought it would be long but when i reviewed the story it was... well...short *sigh*

allen: so this is 4 months of work?

me: oh shut up. I had a horrible time making the Project/test and u know what! i did all the work while my group mates were slacking off! its a good thing the teacher gave me a chance but its better than having a zero.

allen:...

me: its a good thing a friend of mine(he's also a member of the group who is always absent during meetings) saved me by doing the editing of the movie. in the end i told the teacher to give him extra points (me too of course)

allen: can we just end this chapter? (why am i here in the first place)

me: oh right! i forgot :3 but first i have to say thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter~~

allen: go for it

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!:**

** Gold Phantom **

** kawaiipandaz **

**cvyy**

**MCRDanime **

**April Marciano **

**manga-lover2958 **

**xxnyan-chanxx **

**cgilgwapo**

**lol is the name**

**dragonfly115698**

**unicornprincess**

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you again and anonymous reviews are also apreciated so dont be shy! :D<em>  
><strong>


	4. the dog

**IM ALIVE! SO FAR... **im REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING and its almost a year... or it is a year... since i last updated... well.. please dont expect anything from me since im naturally a lazy person and i have so many ideas that i just cant write/type.

and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the PMs and Reviews (o) im greatful on everyone's reviews because it brought me so much joy (QwQ) thank you for the 33 reviews even though i only made 4 short pages T~T

(im sorry for the wrong grammars but try to read this in a child's point of view since these characters are still children ^_^ and i hope i could plan on when i could finally place them in the black order arc)

* * *

><p>She's my innocence<p>

chapter 3

It's been a year since we came here in the circus. We really thought it would get better if we stay longer and get to know them better but it was the total opposite of what we expected; the longer we stayed the harder they punished us. It was hard for Red but he kept on telling me that he'll be stronger then we could leave this place but the only reason we haven't left is because we don't even know where to go. Here in the circus we have somewhere to stay and sleep while in the outside we would sleep in the streets. But I hate them for hurting and false accusing him for no reason! I want to destroy them but he told me not to...why?

I walked along the snowy field until I came up a hill, it was a beautiful view. I could see the town below me and the circus behind me. "This place is so peaceful" I said to myself then I spotted a boy walking around the snow, it was Red! I waved and shouted his name "Red! Red!" I then ran down the hill and jumped in his arms making him wince.

"Hey Red, come on I have something to show you!" I said happily as I grabbed his good arm he gave another wince this time I eyed him seriously "are you okay red?" I asked

"Yeah I'm okay you don't need to worry a thing" he said innocently

"Liar" I silently hissed to myself but clearly he heard something giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay crystal" he said again this time he folded up his long sleeve revealing that his arm was full of bruises blue and purple all around "its just the usual... its not that bad". This time Red kneeled down and looked up at my face, he could see that I was fighting not to cry. "shhh don't cry I promise you that I will be stronger then we could leave this place and go where ever the wind would take us." he then started to comfort me by making a soft humming tune "stop crying crystal or else you wont look cute with that sad face on" he joked making me a little irritated

"STUPID RED!" I shouted then pushed him on the snow "wait here, I'll get some medicine for those bruises" I said looking at him with annoyance. "Okay" he laughed.

"Oh and please just lay around the snow, it would help you ease the pain"

"okay crystal I will" with that i ran off back to the circus and went to our tent where I secretly hide herbs and medicine because of how often we get hurt from the mistreating of the circus performers.

after a few minutes of leaving red alone i came back to the hill where i told him to stay, I saw a boy talking to red then i heard him scream "FREAK! FREAK!" then dashed off. My mind seems to be in a state of shock until i came back to reality and realized how cruel this world is and how fast humans react negatively when they see something they don't understand, I hate it, I hate how they misjudge others by appearance and how weak they are towards fate. no wonder they always fell prey to the millennium earl. Why won't they allow themselves to understand that those who passed away are now in a happier place. Then I looked at Red sadly "would that same mistake happen to him?" i asked myself. "That's impossible, he told me he will become stronger and i believe it" i smiled to myself.

"Hey Crystal! Where have you been?" he ran towards me

"Oh I was- ummm well- ermm i just-"

"Never mind. i just want to go back to our tent _because some no good kid showed up and asked what kind of performance i do in that stupid circus." _he mumbled

as we where walking back to our tent we heard a loud noise coming from one of the performer's tent.

"shhh" I told red as i pulled him down near a crate of pilled up boxes.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Nothing good that's for sure"

we waited until it suddenly became quiet and a figure came out of the tent. "Cosimov!" red gasped but i place my hand over his mouth to prevent us being discovered.

"i heard he was jealous of the new comer so he beat me up just to release his anger." red whispered

_"That stupid cosimov! I'll make sure his soul will burn in hell!" _i cursed. "i think its better if we clean up that tent and make sure nothing is missing" i stood up and checked if its safe to come out then i gave a signal meaning its 'safe to come out'

"I guess if something would be missing it would be us to be blamed." red said with a sigh

"Yeah they always blame us for any misfortune"

As we finally entered the tent, the tent was thrashed but nothing was broken.

"This place is a dump" red complained

"Well at least nothing is broken" i said happily

"Yeah yeah yeah... let's just start cleaning so we could finally go back to our own tent"

The cleaning was simple and easy. by the time we where almost done a dog popped out under the bed and took one of the balls.

"Hey come back!" red yelled

"I'll take care of the cleaning while you catch that dog."

"Okay" with that he ran off leaving me with the cleaning. "oh well" i sighed "i guess i should tidy up the place before red gets back"

-Red's POV-

"Come back doggy!" i yelled as i ran through the snow chasing the brown and white dog.

I feel like i was almost going to give up on the dog, im so tired and my body hurts. i finally collapsed on the soft cold snow "im never going to get that ball back" but then the dog came back and placed the ball on my head then i looked at the dog with its big black eyes and ask "do you want to play fetch?" then the dog replied with a joyful bark. "Okay then... here i go... FETCH!" i threw the ball ungracefully in the air and then the dog barked happily as it chased the ball then returned it to me.

Being with that dog was fun. i feel like all my pain was gone as i played with him, it felt like i haven't played like a child for a long time but now it felt so great to feel as if to play like a normal child would with his dog. i never realized how the time flew by until heard a clown whistling and calling the dog, without hesitation the dog ran back to its owner but it gave a short bark at me before continuing to run back to its owner's arms. i didn't even knew the dog's name but i guess its for the best since they wont stay long and it would only hurt me in the end.

I just stayed there and collapse again on the soft snow bed until finally my face was dumped with a snowball.

"How long are you going to lay around there and get sick?" crystal appeared out of no where

"Hey crystal, i didn't see you there. How long have you've been watching me" i questioned half innocently and half annoyed

"Well enough to get my butt frozen on the snow. it seems like you've enjoyed playing with the dog" crystal secretly smirked "it was kinda cute too"

"Wait. You saw me playing?!" i flushed then crystal gave a short nod

"I don't really mind, its good to at least be happy and have fun in playing, it's quite normal" then she gave me a reassuring smile

I sighed "but soon that dog will soon leave the circus. it will only hurt me if i get too attached to it." i said sadly

Then with out warning crystal threw a snowball at me then started to pet me on my snow covered hair "baka!" she laughed "dont think anything negative and STOP sigh-ing. Do you want to turn old? Just remember all the good times that you share so you won't regret anything in the future! Come on smile for me!" she place both of her fingers on her face and gave a huge grin that somehow made me giggle.

"Alright alright i give up" i laughed

"That's more like it!"

_"Never forget the fun times you share and never regret it..." ill try to remember that..._

* * *

><p>i understand that mana was mentioned in the last chapter and you guys didnt expect this one coming but this will be explained in the next chapter ;)<p>

THANK YOU AGAIN :D please REVIEW :3 dont be shy! your reviews are the simple things in this world that could make any author happy :)

special thanks to those reviewed the last chapter! :D

**AkemiClover27**

**Kazul09**

**AllenGrayNightWalker**

**Kally-Fragalistic**

**manga-lover2958**

**kawaiipandaz**

**Gold Phantom**

**cgilgwapo**

**cvyy**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
